


Soulmates

by happyeverafter72



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of MSR Soulmate AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

The stars, they had told her, appeared on your body in the places your soulmate was going to love the most. Most people had them in one place, maybe two. She had them everywhere.

When the doctors had talked to her parents, they had called her stars “Dana’s abnormality.” Like they were something dirty, to be ashamed of. She didn’t understand, because she was proud of them. She thought they were beautiful.

On her first day of high school she had worn a knee-length dress with a scooped neckline to show her stars. They ran from a spot behind her right ear in a graceful arc down her neck to the hollow of her throat, and in spirals around her legs. The principal had sent her home, told her to cover them up. “In this school, Miss Scully, we wear appropriate clothing.”

Still she had refused to be ashamed of her stars.

When Mulder looked at her, she knew she was right. Her stars meant that he loved her, entirely and completely. She could never be ashamed of that.


End file.
